Duo's Father
by kuron3kosama
Summary: Duo's real father shows up. Who is he? Sore wa himitsu desu! [GW&Slayers crossover, shounen ai]


Title: Duo's Father (I guess you could say part 1)  
Author: kuron3kosama  
Rating: PG (may push PG-13… I dunno...)  
Category: shounen ai, crossover, humor (I hope...)  
Pairings: 1-2, 3-4, Xel-(Sore wa himitsu desu )  
Warnings: shounen ai, a bit OOC (okay, quite a lot of OOC)  
Disclaimer: I make no claims on any of the characters used in this fic. I am simply borrowing them  
for entertainment purposes only. So don't sue. Besides, it's not worth it when the one being sued has  
nothing other than their own temporary sanity to offer. (Trust me when I say that it isn't worth very  
much.)  
Notes: This was an answer to a fic challenge a few years ago on DuoML by Atalanta.  
C&C?: Yes please!

Edit Notes: I cleaned up my grammar and spelling a bit. I also decided to edit out most of the  
Japanese except for Heero's, since technically he's the only one who should be speaking it. I figure  
that the other pilots can understand and even speak it, but that would only be when necessary. All  
the Japanese used is pretty basic fan knowledge for Gundam Wing, but if anyone has any questions  
regarding translations feel free to e-mail me.  
And a quick update, I _am_ still working on the second chapter... It's just going very slowly because  
I'm not sure where I'm going with it, just a general idea. I'm trying to make it as original as possible  
since I know there have been GW/Slayers crossovers before. Thank you all for your continued  
patience with me.

------

Setting: A Winner mansion (I know, I know... -;; )

The man who had just materialized in front of the pilots' eyes looked like he was in his early  
twenties. He was tallish with shoulder length purple hair, his eyes were… well, they were closed so  
Duo couldn't tell, and he had a rather eerily familiar smile plastered across his face. Before he could  
further examine him, something very predictable happened. Heero shoved a gun in the man's face  
and said, "Omae o korosu." Duo walked over to Heero, gave him a Look, and stood in the way of  
his aim. Turning to face the stranger he asked, "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

The man smiled wider and said, "I am known as Xelloss, the Mysterious Priest. And as for why I  
am here... well, until I know _your_ names let's just say," He leaned closer to Duo and said, "_That_ is a  
secret."

Quatre spoke up first. "I guess since you told us your name we can at least tell you ours." Xelloss,  
who had been studying Duo closely (much to Heero's obvious annoyance), looked at the blond  
expectantly. "My name is Quatre Raberba Winner and this is Trowa Barton," he gestured to said  
boy as he introduced him.

Duo took the opportunity to cut in with a grin on his face. "Hiya! I'm Duo, Duo Maxwell. The guy  
who shoved the gun up your nose is Heero Yuy. And that one over there is Chang Wufei, but call  
him Wuffie. Right, Wuffie?" Wufei's response was to glare at him. Losing interest in bugging Wufei,  
he turned back to Xelloss. "We've told you who we are, so spill. Tell us why you're here before I let  
Heero shoot you."

"Ok ok, can we all at least sit first?" Xelloss asked. "Um… sure," replied Duo, taking his seat on the  
sofa again and pulling Heero back down with him. Xelloss looked around and decided to sit on top  
of the television the boys had been watching before his arrival.

"Well, first off," Xelloss paused. Facing Duo, his smile once again got wider. He opened both of his  
eyes, revealing them to be violet in color with cat-like slit pupils, and said, "Duo, I am your father."

Duo blinked, blinked again, and then promptly passed out.

------

Duo sat up wide awake in his room. "Man, that was one very messed up dream."

"Baka." came a voice from nearby causing Duo to jump.

"Heero, don't do that, you'll scare a person to death. Eh, what am I saying? I _am_ Death. And- wait.  
What are you doing in my room anyway?"

"You lost consciousness earlier. Trowa and I brought you up here while Quatre and Wufei were  
debating on what kind of tea to give to Xelloss."

"Um… You mean that wasn't just some freaky dream I had? Some weird guy actually just popped  
up out of nowhere in the middle of the room and told me that he's my father?"

"Aa."

Duo thought on that and finally just blinked. "So what's going on out there now?"

At this, Heero actually managed to look embarrassed. "I don't know."

His eyes widening to an almost impossible size, Duo pounced on the opportunity to pick on Heero.  
"You're admitting that you don't know something!? Hahaha, I never thought I'd see the day that  
you'd do that." Still giggling, he got up and started toward the door. "Well, come on Heero, let's go  
see what's up." He ran out the door only to stick his head back in the room a second later. "Arigato,  
Hee-chan."

Glaring at Duo for calling him 'Hee-chan', Heero asked, "Doushite?"

"For staying with me while I was passed out," Duo replied with a soft smile before heading back  
down the hall to find the others and also completely missing Heero's face doing a slow burn.

Recovering quickly and pausing to scold himself for his very un-soldierly blushing, Heero followed  
Duo out of the room.

------

After not finding the others in any of the main entertainment rooms, Duo and Heero decided to try  
the kitchen. However, the sight that greeted them upon their entrance to said room was funny at  
best.

Quatre looked decidedly jumpy even though he was just sitting there sipping his tea. He had a bright  
red blush marching across his cheeks and he had a white-knuckled deathgrip on his cup. He also  
never once moved his eyes from Xelloss. Trowa was hovering possessively around Quatre while  
glaring at Xelloss and flipping a knife in his fingers. Wufei's right eye was twitching and he was  
sharpening his most prized katana.

And last but not least, Xelloss was just sitting there at the table with his legs crossed, a cup of tea in  
his hand, and a seemingly innocent grin on his face.

Heero entered the room first and took a seat across the table from the violet-haired man. Casting a  
glance about the room and looking over the others, Heero turned his attention to Duo.

Still standing in the doorway, Duo just stared at Xelloss with a surprisingly blank expression on his  
face. After a number of tense moments, in which the others had noticed the odd behavior of their  
fellow pilot and calmed down a bit, the American moved to stand a few feet away from the man  
who called himself his father. Duo continued to look at Xelloss for a few seconds before finally  
finding his voice again. "Explain yourself, Father."

Opening his eyes, Xelloss gave Duo a rather sarcastic version of his usual grin. "I see you are not  
going to go into denial at the moment."

"I don't see any reason why I should. You did seem rather sure of yourself."

"I see. Then I guess you want an explanation as to just who you are and why you're here?"

"Aa, that would be a good start. And if I still believe you, maybe… you could tell me about my  
mother? I didn't exactly have a mother or a father while growing up, you know."

Xelloss' eyes darkened. "No. I didn't know. The knowledge of how you were doing was forbidden  
from me… from everyone who was a part of your early life actually."

Duo considered this then turned to the other pilots with a smile. "Hey guys?" Heero was the first to  
reply. "Nan desu ka?"

"Um… I'd like to speak with him alone for a bit."

Seeing that Heero was obviously about to object to this and wanting any excuse to get away from  
the violet-haired man, Quatre quickly came to Duo's rescue. "Of course you may. You must have  
many important things that need to be discussed privately. Come on Trowa, Wufei. You too,  
Heero. If Duo needs us he'll call." And with that he shoved them out of the kitchen.

------

"Well, well. Looks like we're alone, huh?"

"Xelloss… You said you'd tell me about my mother?"

"Ah, yes, your mother. About that…" Xelloss sounded distinctly nervous with this subject. Duo, of  
course, didn't. "What? What about her?"

"That's just the thing. Your mother is not a… her."

Duo took this rather calmly. "I see. So tell me about him. Please?"

"Eh? You're not going to question that? I mean, he sure did. And he was the one who was  
pregnant."

"I figure that you'll get to that. So just start at the beginning. Tell me about him and about you."

Taking a deep breath, Xelloss began, "Let's see. Your 'mother' is a man known as Zelgadis. When  
he was younger his Grandfather, Rezo, turned him into a chimera. Hmm… I guess I should first tell  
you that you were born in a land of magic. For reasons that I can not say now, you were sent to  
another dimension which just happened to be this one. In this world your natural powers that you  
inherited, mostly from me, are locked away. And speaking of which, I am… I am very bad at telling  
things. I'm usually keeping secrets, not telling them. Lina is much better at explanations. What with  
having to constantly remind Gourry just who Lord Shabrinigdo is I don't see how she couldn't be  
good at it." He finally stopped talking in order to think upon something.

Duo just sat there with a very confused look on his face as he had become quickly lost after the  
word 'chimera' had been uttered. But before he could even recover himself, Xelloss brightened. "I  
know!" he said, snapping his fingers, "I can bring Lina and everyone else here!"

"Hey, what do you mean 'bring everyone here'? Haven't you realized that there's a war going on?"

"Ok ok. It was just an idea. You know… I could take you there and have you back before you'd  
be missed. Don't you want to see your Zel-mommy?"

Duo glared at Xelloss for using such a low tactic and decided to see if he could discourage him from  
this idea. "There is no way that I'd go _anywhere_ without the others."

"Hmm, I figured you'd say that." With a large cat-like smile Xelloss called out loudly, "Boys? Could  
all of you come in here for a minute?"

The other pilots came into the room with wary expressions on their faces. Even Heero, as the others  
had told him why they were so tense when he and Duo had come in.

But before anyone had a chance to say anything, they all found themselves in a large field of grass  
with a forest directly in front of them and a large city visible in the distance.

To Be Continued...

--------------

That's all for now. Until I can climb over my writer's 'wall' that is.


End file.
